


Always

by Diana924



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill, pre - serie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Per sempre. Per Fiona Goode per sempre è un concetto semplice, per sempre lei resterà a capo della congrega, standone lontana però, e per sempre rimarrà bella e affascinante. E soprattutto c’è una persona che le rimarrà per sempre devota: Spalding.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Per sempre. Per Fiona Goode per sempre è un concetto semplice, per sempre lei resterà a capo della congrega, standone lontana però, e per sempre rimarrà bella e affascinante. E soprattutto c’è una persona che le rimarrà per sempre devota: Spalding.

  
Spalding le è sempre stato fedele, si è persino tagliato la lingua per lei, se non è fedeltà quella?

  
Inoltre le sono sempre piaciute le sue attenzioni quando erano più giovani, prima che nascesse Cordelia ovviamente. Era così facile allora, lei era giovane, era la Suprema, Spalding aveva giurato di servirla e l’amava, erano state le sue ultime parole.

  
Era lei a dargli il via libera la sera, quasi sempre sotto gli occhi di Myrtle, che vedesse e sapesse tutto, non le importava, non le era mai importato di cosa Myrtle Snow pensasse di lei.

  
Spalding le prime volte era indeciso e aveva paura di farle male ma bastava qualche incantesimo e andava tutto bene. È sempre stato divertente fare sesso con Spalding, non bello, solo divertente.

  
Lo è sempre stato, dal momento in cui sente le sue mani sul suo corpo, prima il collo poi i seni e infine tra le gambe perché prima di occuparsi del suo piacere Spalding ha sempre pensato a lei. Sempre.

  
Poi lentamente entrava dentro di lei ed era così evidente che voleva baciarla, Spalding ha sempre avuto la capacità di farle capire quello che volesse con una semplice occhiata, si capivano al volo loro. Poi iniziava a muoversi, toccandola, sfiorandola, assaggiandola. Le sarebbe piaciuto sentire dei baci sulla pelle ma in quel caso serviva qualcun altro, non certo quel servo che aveva preferito mutilarsi piuttosto che tradirla.

  
Spalding sapeva come darle piacere ma lei non gemeva, a meno che Myrtle non fosse nei paraggi, allora si ché gemeva, e l’altro intensificava i movimenti mentre lei gemeva perché Myrtle sentisse.

  
Era evidente cosa voleva lui, lo era sempre stato, e lei in parte glielo dava, ma solo in parte, solo il suo corpo, il suo cuore mai, quello non l’avrebbe dato a nessuno.

  
Per sempre, anche in quel momento, mentre è di fronte alla cancellata della scuola Fiona Goode sa che potrà contare di più su Spalding che su sua figlia Cordelia, come è sempre stato.


End file.
